The proposed research aims at: 1) providing developmental data on the relationship between the physical environment and behavior, and 2) understanding significant issues in the process of spatial planning. Focusing on a psychiatric hospital for children that has been studied since it opened three years ago, the proposal extends the historical picture of the development of space utilization patterns into the next three years, adding a study of the ongoing space planning process. In an attempt to relate space utilization patterns to the therapeutic program and the physical design of a facility, the proposal includes: (1) A continuing analysis of the environmental history of the children's hospital using systematic observations (behavioral mapping) and interviews with occupants; (2) A study of privacy in an institutional setting. The meaning of privacy to institutionalized children will be studied through interviews. Physical opportunities for privacy will be considered through two interventions (placing doors on bedrooms and creating a room for quiet retreat). The effects of these changes on the use of the entire house will be studied before and after observation. (3) Providing a record of the process of ongoing spatial planning within the hospital with emphasis on planning and evaluation. (4) Participation in the planning and evaluation of a new community group residence facility. Included is documentation of the planning and observation of the facility when it opens. (5) Preparation of a final report translating the behavioral findings into design recommendations for children's psychiatric facilities.